Concurso Silver Sprites
Concurso Silver Sprites Este Será un concurso de hacer sprites, oc's... Creado por Silver & Company & Fireblack Studio como Silver a sido bloqueado le comunicara sus opiniones a Danger desde otra wiki para apuntarlas aqui. Para apuntarse, firmar, o decídmelo y os añado. Concursantes *Rapo *Gran deoxis (discusión) 18:04 17 abr 2013 (UTC) *'LuffyASX ¿Existen los límites? (discusión) 18:13 17 abr 2013 (UTC)' *Yoli *Darraptosa Darraptosidad(?) *Archivo:Gothorita.gif Franminero: Si los sueños no pudieran cumplirse no existirían ( Mira mi Dex! ) I Love Gothitelle''' Archivo:Gothitelle_icon.gif 18:59 17 abr 2013 (UTC) * --Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 21:46 17 abr 2013 (UTC) *Archivo:arceus_icon.gif Agente Spriter Archivo:arceus_icon.gif 21:52 17 abr 2013 (UTC) *50px '''¡Adorable Minccino! 50px 15:24 18 abr 2013 (UTC) *¡PokémonRush!¿La leyenda del Rey Troll! (Discusión Rara) Jueces *Silver *Danger1 (ausente, porque se va de viaje a italia una semana) *Kasan *Hydre (Renuncio) Tabla Prueba 1 La primera prueba consistirá en hacer un fake basado en una tarta de cumpleaños. Parece complicado, pero a ver el ganador, poned vuestra firma y al lado el fake. Tienen hasta el 21/04/13 Rapo: ''' ''Cafaske: El pokemon Infeliz, a pesar de su cara de felicidad estos pokemon son conocidos por llorar noche tras noche, ya que nadie soplo nunca su vela, que despues de muchos años se convirtio en un fuego fatuo.'' Rapo-firma editandose D: '''Gran deoxis:Archivo:Pastbi.pngGran deoxis (discusión) 20:28 19 abr 2013 (UTC) 'LuffyASX''':' He hecho una línea evolutiva.La idea es que el que está abajo del tercero es una forma alternativa (madre mía que loco estoyyyyyyy)left '''LuffyASX ¿Existen los límites? (discusión) 23:54 19 abr 2013 (UTC) Fan de aura y maya: Lukariop: Limbra, el Pokémon Tartita.Este Pokémon vendicie a los que soplan su vela, con fortuna en el amor, dinero y salud.Es costumbre nacional regalar un Limbra a los que cumplen años.Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 20:55 19 abr 2013 (UTC) Franminero: archivo:Chocake.png Es de tipo archivo:Tipo_Deseo.png Chocake: '''Este Pokémon, esta formado por un intenso chocolate y unas fresas en la cabeza, las cuales cuando se alegra, se rompen, creando un deseo, estos Pokémon los suelen usar para los cumpleaños, ya que es cuando los Chocake más contentos se ponen, entonces los padres dicen a sus hijos que pidan un deseo cuando sus fresas se rompen. Archivo:Gothorita.gif Franminero: Si los sueños no pudieran cumplirse no existirían ( Mira mi Dex! ) I Love Gothitelle Archivo:Gothitelle_icon.gif 23:01 19 abr 2013 (UTC) '''Pokémonmaster7770: Es muy básico pero que se le va ha hacer. Archivo:13nJx.png es el Pokémon ilusionado. Hapday acumula poder con la ilusión de los niños. le encanta recoger bayas aranja y llevarlas en la mano o esconderlas en su plato que usa como disco. PoLlOrOn: Archivo:arceus_icon.gif Agente Spriter Archivo:arceus_icon.gif 23:14 19 abr 2013 (UTC) Golden Minccino: http://i.imm.io/13nTC.png Rantara. Por si hay dudas es una gran tarta y lo de arriba es una cereza :P. Su nombre viene de G'ran' tar't'a. Aún no quiero subir la imagen a PF por eso lo subí a imm.io :3 PokémonRush: Aquí esta, strawcake, el pokémon tarta fresa. Espera 5 minutos despues de su nacimiento para ser comida 22px Valoraciones Prueba 1 Rapo Silver: Rapo, ¡Me encanta! Te llevas la segunda posición, quedas detrás de PoLIOrOn Danger: Esta bien pero le has hecho como aplastado Hydre: Te quedo genial, es uno de los mejores de la prueba. Kasan Kori: Exelente!, buen borde, buenos colores. Deox Silver: Deox, me gusta bastante, pero es un poco simple, no esque no me guste, pero como dice Danger, es...cuadrado Danger: Esta bien pero ¿no crees que lo has hecho un "poco" cuadrado? Hydre: Es un poco cuadrado pero no esta mal. Kasan Kori: Me gusta, aunque un poco cuadrado. LuffyASX Silver: Me gusta la línea evolutiva, pero le falta calidad, pero no te consiento que te des animes, que todavía puedes ganar. Danger: Te han quedado muy bien, pero te falta un poco de practica en el lineart, en algunas formas y sombras Hydre: son un poco raros y no tienen sombras. Kasan Kori: No me gustan mucho, no tienen sombras, ni estilo. Lukariop ''' Silver: Impresionante Lukariop, me encanta, pienso que quedarás 3º. Veremos todo tu potencial en las siguientes pruebas, seguro Danger: Como es de esperar tu lo haces de maravilla, pero lo has hecho tan pequeño que parece mas que un pastel, la miga de un pastel Hydre: Te quedo bien, pero parece mas una vela que un pastel. Kasan Kori: Me gusta, tiene forma de vela pero su cuerpo es de masa. '''Fan de Aura y maya: Silver: Lo siento yoli, pero no has hecho la prueba, a si que 10ª... Danger: No hiziste nada :( Hydre: No hiciste nada. Kasan Kori: Ni un puntico. Franminero Silver: Me encanta, la 4ª posición te la concedo, además de tipo Deseo, para conceder deseos, como con los pasteles de verdad (Todavía no tengo la 3ds que pedí de deseo... (?)) Danger: Esta bien, pero el fallo ha sido el color y las sombras Hydre:Te quedo bien, aunque hay algunos mejores. Kasan Kori: Me gusta, es bonito. Pkmnmaster7770 Silver: Me gusta, pero es una quimera de pkmn de Teselia más una baya Aranja, si hubieras cambiado más los colores... Pero bueno, pasas a la siguiente prueba Danger: Esta genial, pero mas que un pastel parece un helado o tortitas con sirope Hydre: Parece mas un helado que un pastel, pero no esta tan mal. Kasan Kori: No esta tan mal, pero parece un helado. PoLIOrOn Silver: Me encanta, PoLIOrOn, te deseo suerte con la victoria, ya que en mi opinión has sido el mejor Danger: Esta genial, parece un monstruo tarta que parece que el te va a devorar a ti y no tu a la tarta. Hydre: No se ve muy delicioso XD, pero esta muy bien hecho. Kasan Kori: Perfecto! Que gran estilo Golden Minccino Silver: Lol vile, es la más graciosa de todas, aunque en vez de parecer una tarta de cumpleaños, parece una de Halloween (?) Bueno, a lo que iva: Pasas a la siguiente ronda. Danger: Esta bien pero la forma es como la de una flor Hydre: Me gusta mucho aunque parece mas una galleta. Kasan Kori: Muy bonito, pero.......parece galleta. PokémonRush Silver: Me gusta, tiene forma de castillo, aunque un pokémon que nace para morir en muy poco tiempo... Resumiendo, me gusta PkmnRush Danger: Esta bien pero parece un fuerte, un castillo en vez de una tarta Hydre: Esta bien aunque es un poco simple, pobre Strawcake solo nace para morir. Kasan Kori: No tiene mucho estilo, pero me gusta. Prueba 2 La segunda prueba consistirá en hacer un pokémon inicial, se les asignara uno de los 3 tipos a 3 participantes, quien lo haga mejor de los 3 tendra un punto extra, de los 3 peores se eliminara a uno teneis, hasta el 1 de mayo. Tipo planta: Golden Minccino, Luffy y PoLlOrOn Tipo fuego: Rapo, Darrap y PokémonRush Tipo agua: Pokémonmaster7770, Fran y Deox Rapo: ''' '''Gran deoxis: 'LuffyASX: Touglass Luego pondré las evos :P Lukariop: r Ratchar, el Pokémon Ratoncito.Este Pokémon habita en praderas.Sus orejas están en llamas, y si las tocas aunque solo sea un segundo, recibirás una leve quemadura.Usa su cuerda como látigo en numerosas ocasiones.Son muy sociables.Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 22:27 26 abr 2013 (UTC) Franminero: Kattorm: 'El Pokémon Gato de las tormentas, es capaz de producir tormentas en el cielo, las dos puntas que tiene en sus orejas las agita para producir un chirrido que condensa las nubes y forma una gran tormenta; solo suelen hacer eso cuando estan muy enfadados. '''Pokémonmaster7770: ' En de la izquierda el la hembra y el de la derecha el macho. Es Dewc el Pokémon foquita nieve. Vive en zonas árticas. En la época de cortejo los machos pelean contra otros machos parahacer crecer su gota de agua. La hembras prefieren a los Dewce con la gota más grande. Sus mayores rivales son los wailord. '''PoLlOrOn: Golden Minccino: '''Sanfiler es el Pokémon Salamandra. Su pequeña cola tiene una gran fuerza, y se suele curar fácilmente con su hoja de la cabeza. Utiliza el pedazo de hoja que tiene atravesado en la cabeza para poder atacar con fuerza y también normalmente produce rayos con ella. Lo hice para otra cosa, pero justo me tocó el tipo planta c: '''PokémonRush:' Valoraciones Prueba 2 Prueba 3 (Me he adelantado poniéndola por el hecho de que estaré ausente hasta el día 4 de mayo) La tercera prueba trata de crear evos alternativas de Mawile si es macho o hembra, la fecha limite sera hasta el día 4 de mayo. Lukariop Categoría:Concurso